Conventionally, this type of beverage dispenser selects a plurality of types of syrup (concentrated solutions) having different types of flavor, taste or the like, mixes the syrup with dilution water such as carbonated water or cold water, and supplies the mixture. In this case, the syrup or dilution water is discharged from a beverage discharge nozzle called “multivalve,” and the syrup and dilution water are mixed and supplied to a cup.
This multivalve includes: a diffuser that is provided with a plurality of syrup nozzles for discharging syrup at a lower end portion of the diffuser and that is provided with a dilution water supply section around the circumference of the diffuser for discharging dilution water; a spout with a supply port opened at a lower end portion of the spout; and a base or the like for mounting the diffuser on a mounting plate or the like.
In this case, the spout is detachably mounted on the base and the mounting plate, and a gap through which the dilution water flows down is formed between the spout and the diffuser. An O-ring is attached above the dilution water supply section of the diffuser to seal the gap between the diffuser and the spout. The dilution water discharged from the dilution water supply section flows down through the gap between the spout and the diffuser and is discharged from the supply port. Meanwhile, the syrup nozzles are located above the supply port of the spout, the syrup discharged from the syrup nozzles is discharged toward the supply port below and collides with the dilution water therebelow (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-72099 (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL 1”)).
The syrup attaches to the distal end portion of the syrup nozzles and remains there, creating a state where bacteria easily reproduce. For this reason, the related art adopts a configuration in which a cleaning adapter is provided below the syrup nozzle, and dilution water is discharged there to clean the nozzle distal end portion (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-255942, hereinafter, referred to as “PTL 2”).